We Can Do ThisForever
by gleeklainelover
Summary: What if after Mercedes left for college her and Sam decided to stay together while he was still at McKinley. They planned for him to come to live with her in L.A. after he graduated.
1. Two Different Places

We Can Do This….Forever

Chapter 1: Two Different Places

Sam was getting home from school. His day was so boring. Ever since Cede left he had these normal boring days. He missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, and her ability to make a day not so normal. Sam wanted to go to L.A. soon to see Mercedes but with his job and taking care of Stevie and Stacy he didn't have time. He wanted to make time to go there to her.

"Sam, Mercedes is on the phone for you!" Stacy yelled in the kitchen.

"Thanks Stacy," Sam said as he walked over to the phone and tickled her. Stacy ran away giggling.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Sam."

"How are you, is everything ok?"

"Yes baby I'm fine; I just miss you so so so so much!"

"Me too, you know how I was thinking about flying to L.A.?"

"Yes!" Mercedes squealed.

"Well, it's not going to work out with all the stuff going on down here."

"O."

"Baby I'm truly sorry, I love you."

"I love you too," She said with a sad tone.

Sam felt bad, he hates when he makes Mercedes feel down or sad. Her emotions affect the rest of his day. So know his day was not so good.

"Sam I have to go. I have a song to learn for band rehearsal."

"Band?"

"Yea I stated an all girls group. So don't worry no boys."

"Good cause you're all mines!"

"Omg Sam, I love you, bye"

"Love you too bye," With that he blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

Mercedes walked into the living room where Santana, Kurt and Rachel were. The three were down from New York for the week. Mercedes missed them. She had nobody in L.A. but Puck, who was her roommate but they didn't really spend much time with each other. Sam was hesitant about the whole roommate situation in L.A. but he trusted Puck as a friend and he trusted Mercedes. He knew Puck would have girls in and out of the apartment all day anyway.

"Hey guys," Mercedes said to her house guest as she walked out of her bedroom into the living room.

"Hey Mercedes," they all said in unison.

"Y'all are eating all my food, watching my television, and sitting on my couch, I didn't sign up for this ha-ha."

"You know you love us!" Kurt said.

"Nope not at all," She went over and sat in the middle of Kurt and Rachel. She laid her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"So, how are you and Sam doing," Rachel asked.

"I guess we are doing good," Mercedes went right back to sad.

"Awww, Mercedes what's wrong?" Kurt turned to her.

"Well, we were planning for him to come up here for one weekend but on the phone in there he said it's not going to work out because there are so many things going on right now.

"OMG, I have the best Idea!" Santana jumped up and stood in front of Mercedes.

"What?" they said.

"Why don't you just go to him in Ohio? Matter of fact why don't we all go. It is Spring break for college after all."

Mercedes thought about it. If they did go see Sam and surprise him, they would also get to see everybody in Glee Club and Mr. Shue. Kurt could also surprise Blaine.

"Let's do it!" Mercedes jumped up from the couch and ran to her room to pack.

"We have to book flights and call Mr. Schuester first, Mercedes!," Rachel yelled into her bedroom.

They heard someone moving the doorknob with a key at the door. Puck walked in with this girl on his arm leading her to his bedroom.

"What did y'all do with Mercedes," Puck was looking around with a confused face.

"She's packing her suitcases."

"For what? Please don't tell me she is going with y'all back to New York. Then I have nobody, Great."

"No, We are going to Lima. Wanna come?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yes!" Puck ran to go pack as well.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Chapter two will be up soon im writing it now. My other fanfiction on this account will be updated soon as well. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please Please Please write a review. **


	2. I Missed This

We Can Do This…..Forever

Chapter Two: I Missed This

Walking through the walls of McKinley was so surreal to the five of them. Mercedes couldn't wait to see Sam. She feels like she waited her whole life to see him again. She and Kurt were the most excited about coming back because their loves lived here. The door to the Glee Club Room was five more doors down. Kurt and Mercedes walked to the choir room holding hands with Rachel, Puck and Santana trailing behind them.

"You ready?" Kurt squeezed Mercedes' hand.

"Yep!" She opened the door.

"Mercedes!" Sam jumped out of his chair to greet his beautiful girlfriend. Once they came out of the hug, Sam kissed Mercedes deeply.

"I missed you so much!" Sam kissed her between every word.

"I missed you more Sam," Mercedes shed some tears while Sam wiped them from her face.

"Baby don't cry." He put his forehead to hers.

"I just missed you a lot." She fixed the dog collar around his neck that had Mercedes on the silver plate.

"I know," he fingered the necklace with his name around her neck.

Sam led Mercedes to a chair next to him. He kissed her cheek one more time. AWWWS rang through the class. Mercedes and Sam blushed. Kurt and Blaine kissed too and sat down holding hands. Everyone looked over to Santana and Puck who looked like they were sad, happy, and disgusted at the same time. Rachel just smiled and clapped.

"Ok so it looks like a few of our Glee Club Veterans are back!" Mr. Shue said clapping his hands and smiling as everyone in the room cheered.

"Sing a song," everybody chanted.

"We don't have anything prepared," Mercedes said.

"It's ok," Mr. Shue said, "Do something for us."

"Fine," the five of them got up and went over to Brad to tell him what to play.

_Puck_~ Know I've done wrong

Left your heart torn

Is that what devils do

Took you so low

Where only fools go

I shook the angel in you

_Santana_~ now I'm rising from the ground

Rising up to you

Filled with all the strength I found

I shook the angel in you

_Rachel_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

_Mercedes_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

_Mercedes & Rachel_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

_Puck and Santana~ _It's unforgivable

I stole and burnt your soul

Is that what demons do?

They rule the worst of me

Destroy everything

They bring down angels like you

_Rachel_~ now I'm rising from the ground

Rising up to you

_Mercedes~ _Filled with all the strength I've found

There's nothing I can't do

Kurt jumped up out of his seat and joined the 4 of them.

_Kurt_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

_Everyone_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

I need to know now

Know now

Know now can you love me again?

Blaine was dancing and cheering on Kurt. Having his fiancé in the same room as him made him happy.

_Kurt_~ I told you once I can't do this again

Do this again oh no

I told you once I can't do this again

Do this again oh no

_Mercedes_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

Everybody was feeling the song and got up out of their seats and danced with the five of them.

_Everyone_~ I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

I need to know now

Know now

Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

"That was so good. I missed you guys," Artie rolled up to them and made them bend down for a hug.

"We missed you more Artie," Rachel replied.

The bell rung and the kids had to get to their next class. Sam promised Mercedes that he would meet her at Burt and Carole's house after school and then he rushed off to his next class after laying another kiss to her lips. Everyone was coming to Kurt's house after school to hang out. Sam and Mercedes were also suppose to have dinner with all 4 of their parents at Mercedes' house.

"So how is college," Mr. Shue asked them.

"Hectic," Rachel said.

"Crazy," Santana said.

"Insane," Mercedes said.

"Shaky," Kurt said.

Then Mr. Shue got to Puck.

"Fun, Really fun," Puck smirked. They all laughed. Mercedes noticed that Puck wasn't really taking college seriously. When Sam moves in with them, she doesn't want him to just go off and have fun like Puck. She kind of had a slit fear of losing Sam to anything else but her.

"Are you ok Mercedes," Rachel grabbed Mercedes arms into hers.

"Yea, I'm just thinking too hard," Mercedes hugged her. She needed comfort but Sam wasn't there so she found it in one of her best friends.

"Can we go to Breadstixs till the younglings get out of school because I'm starving?" Santana said rubbing her stomach.

"Yea let's go," Kurt took car keys out of his pocket and headed for the door.

Later the gang met up with the others at Burt and Carole's house after a good lunch at their favorite restaurant in Lima.

Sam led Mercedes to the back patio and sat down in the chairs.

"So you decided to surprise me!" Sam said excited he was talking to her face to face.

"Well it was more of Santana's idea but I happily went along with it," Mercedes took the moment to look into his eyes. She missed just being in the same room with him. Mercedes laid on his shoulder and let him lay back so she could rest on his chest. Just feeling the rising of his chest gave her comfort.

"I love you," Sam raised her head to look into her eyes.

"I love you too," Mercedes kissed Sam liked she hadn't been able to in a million years. They kissed passionately while Sam grabbed the sides of her face. They laid their foreheads together after the kiss.

"Sit in my lap," Sam lifted Mercedes up onto his lap. She laid back on his shoulders. At the moment in time all they wanted was forever to do just this. Be in each others' arms.

**Another Chapter down. Sorry the song was so long. I liked this chapter a lot and it was longer then the first. I think I'm going to mention forever a lot in this story. The word is powerful and also because my song in the play we are doing at school is called forever so…. Please Please Please Please Review.**


	3. Dinner With The Parents

We Can Do This….Forever

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Parents

Mercedes fell asleep in Sam's lap after a little while. He didn't mind; He loved to have the love of his life in his arms. He always couldn't believe she was his. Mercedes was perfect in Sam's eyes. She was just so flawless to him. Sam didn't want to wake her up but he had to. They had to get over to the Jones' house for dinner with the parents. They knew they couldn't be late or they would get in trouble for being inconsiderate of Family time. So Sam decided to kiss her awake. He kissed her neck several times before she began to ster. She opened her eyes and smiled when she remembered she was in Sam's arms before she fell asleep.

"Hey beautiful," Sam smiled down on her.

"Hey handsome," Mercedes smiled up at him.

He just loved the way her brown eyes looked in the sun. All he shall was an angel. She also loved his green eyes and felt like every time she looked into them she was put in a trance. Sam was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. Then Mercedes remembered they had to be at her parents' house. She jumped out of his lap and grabbed his hand so they could go and not be late.

"Babe slow down!" Sam said when they got back into the house.

"Bye everyone!" Mercedes yelled as she gathered all her stuff.

"Aww why do you have to go," Rachel came up to them.

"Dinner with parents," Mercedes hugged people bye.

She was rushing out of the house to Sam's car. Sam laughed as she sat by the car making hand signals for him to run faster. The Jones lived about 5 minutes away but it was 5:56 so Sam was going to have to make it a 4 minute drive. Nothing was said while Sam was driving because Mercedes didn't want him to slow down. Good thing right on 6:00 they were on the front porch ringing the door bell.

Mercedes' Mom came to the door. "Right on time, we were about to call," Mrs. Jones reached out for the two of them to give her a hug.

"Momma I missed you," Mercedes hugged her mom hard. She hadn't seen her parents in awhile.

"Aww baby we missed you too but I think Sam missed you the most." Sam nodded his head at the comment. Martha kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

Martha Jones and Daniel Jones were successful people in Ohio. Daniel Jones was a lawyer and Martha was a business owner. They had three kids including Mercedes. Two boys and a girl. Daniel was a very formal man who speaks his mind and Martha was very sweet and careful women. Mercedes got her charm from her dad and her thoughtfulness from her mom.

Mercedes missed the warmness and smell of her home. She missed her family too. Sometimes it made her think why she went all the way to L.A. Why didn't she stay in Ohio and went to college there.

Dwight and Mary practically ran Mercedes over. They were so happy to see their future daughter in Law.

"Mercedes, Darling how have you been," She smiled at Mercedes and winked at Sam.

"I've been very good," Mercedes replied as she hugged Sam's dad.

"Well that's good Sweetie," Mary pinched Mercedes cheek. Sam loved that Mercy was loved by his parents. They always told him, she was the one. Mary and Dwight never did not like Mercedes. Ever since the first family dinner with both the families, everybody knew Sam and Mercedes would be together for a long time.

"Where are Peter and DJ," Mercedes asked looking around for her brothers.

"Well Peter went to Miami with his friends for spring break and DJ and Millie are on a cruise."

"Momma I wanted to see them when I came down. This would have been the only time I could." Mercedes pouted. Everybody in the room thought it was adorable. She missed her brothers a lot now she was out of the house.

"It's ok Sweetie," Margret said as she led everyone to the Dining room table so they could eat. Mercedes sat by Sam. Dwight and Mary across from them and Margret and Daniel at the ends of the table. Then Daniel Jones entered the room once everyone was seated.

"Good afternoon family," Daniel waved at everybody as he sat down.

"Hi Daddy," Mercedes smiled at him.

"Hi Princess," Daniel smiled back at his beautiful daughter.

Daniel was the hardworking type. He stayed at the office all day and if he wasn't in the office he was in his home office.

"I missed you pumpkin"

"I missed you more daddy," Mercedes blew a kiss to him.

"Mercedes can you say the blessing?" Margret asked as everyone began to hold hands.

God is great, God is good

Let us thank you for our food

Bow our heads we must pray

Give us Lord our Daily bread

Amen

"Dig in!" Margret said. Once everybody had their food and were eating they began to ask Mercedes all the questions.

"How's college been baby girl?" Dwight asked.

"It's been okay. Classes are going good. I joined a band and my grades are looking good."

"Do you have any friends?" Dwight asked.

"No one other than Puck but he's my roommate so we see each other every day."

"I hope you and Puck are just friends," Daniel looked sternly at Mercedes. Margret raised her head from her plate not believing her husband just said that in front of Sam.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Mercedes asked her dad wide eye. Sam reached over to grab Mercedes hand. He could tell that Mercedes was not happy with what her dad said. Daniel did that sometimes. He would say things that he knew would be the start of a situation.

"You know what I mean, I just hope you and Puck are doing nothing more than being roommates in two separate rooms," Daniel picked up a piece of steak and ate it looking into Mercedes mad face.

"Daniel Stop," Margret said.

Not only was Mercedes upset now but Sam was too. Things like could Mercy be sleeping with Puck were entering into his mind. He knew that Mr. Jones never really liked him and he never knew exactly why.

"You and Puck always looked like you two had a thing for each other. I mean didn't you guys date," Daniel reached for more food as he said this. Everyone at the table had an awed expression like did this man just say that. Mercedes felt Sam's leg shaking. She grabbed tighter onto his hand but she felt him tense. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Mommy, May I please be excused from the table," Mercedes looked over to her mom in tears.

"Yes you may baby," Margret gave her daughter a sympathetic look. Mercedes left the table and went to her old bedroom. Sam followed behind.

Mercedes laid down on her bed. She began to cry. Things weren't suppose to be like this. Her visit back home was supposed to be happy. Sam walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of her room.

"You don't have anything going on with Puck do you," Sam asked sadly. "Uggggg! Now you," Mercedes couldn't believe he just asked that. She got up and closed and locked the door in Sam's face. Same then noticed what he had asked. He knew his girlfriend was loyal.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid!" Sam knocked on the door.

"Go away Sam," Mercedes said into her pillow.

Sam sat down on the floor against her door. "Mercy I was wrong for even asking that. What your dad said made me question it. I know you would never do anything with Puck or cheat on me. I want your time back in Lima to be filled with sunshine and happy times. Mercedes Evelyn Jones, I love you," Sam talked into the cracks of her door. He smiled when he heard her unlock the door and go back to lie down.

"There's my baby," Sam went over onto the bed to lied next to her. "Mercy, Are you ok?" Sam pushed her hair behind her ears so he could see her face.

Mercedes began to cry again. "I came down here to see you and have this beautiful reunion. I wanted to spend a nice week with you, drama free. But NO." She put her head back into the pillow. Sam knew he had to do something special for her this weekend but right now his focus was on comforting her. Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and breathed her scent in. He kissed her neck all over. She began to giggle.

"Sam stop!" Mercedes said laughing.

"Not until you lift your head up from the pillow and let me see your beautiful smile." Sam said kissing her neck some more. She finally gave in and looked at Sam with the most beautiful smile. "That's what I'm talking bout, baby you are so beautiful."

Mercedes kissed Sam chastely on the lips. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She kissed him again as she put her hand on his chest. "Mmmm Mercy I missed this," Sam said running his hand slowly up and down her leg.

"I missed this too Sammy." Mercedes put her hand on his cheek and began to kiss Sam passionately. His hand began to go everywhere down her back. He sucked on her bottom lip for permission to get in. She opened her mouth for him. They kissed each other breathless. Sam hovered over her so he could make the kisses deeper while Mercedes ran her hands up and down his back. Mercedes almost had his shirt off when….

"Sam, Mercedes come here," Dwight called from the stairs.

They stopped kissing. "Our parents have always been the worst interrupters." Mercedes just giggled at Sam's comment and ran out the room to the stairs. Sam ran after her.

"Yes sir," They said to Sam's dad in Unison.

"Your mother and I are leaving," Dwight said to Sam. "You can stay here till 10 and be at our house or you can stay the night at Burt and Carole's with everyone else." Mary came over to Sam and kissed his forehead and then kissed Mercedes on her cheek.

Dwight ruffled Sam's hair and kissed Mercedes' on her cheek. They left. Then all of the Sudden Daniel said from inside his office, "Sam I need to talk to you." Mercedes kissed Sam before he walked into the door to hell.

**Next Chapter is Sam's talk with Daniel. Please review . Please.**


	4. I'll Go With You

We Can Do This….. Forever

Chapter 4: I'll go with you

Sam came to the doorway of Mr. Jones' office where he was going over paperwork. Mr. Jones took his glasses off as Sam walked in.

"Sam, have a seat," He pointed to a chair right in front of his desk. Sam walked over to the chair nervously.

"Sam I don't know how to say this without being mean but you are holding my daughter back from pursuing her dreams and getting the right college education."

"Sir?" Sam questioned him like he said something crazy.

"Sam, son you heard me." Daniel got up and walked to his window.

"I think you should give Mercedes her space and walk away out of her life," Daniel said as he looked out the window.

"No Sir," Sam said shaking his head.

"Excuse me," Daniel turned back to Sam.

"No, I will not walk out of her life," Sam got up and stood behind the chair.

"Yes you will!" Daniel raised his voice and came to stand behind his desk chair.

"No I can't and I won't. My life will be ruined if I walked out of her life. I can't live without Mercedes. She is everything to me. I don't even know why you never did like me. I've done nothing," Sam threw his hands into the air helpless.

"That time you moved and left my daughter was the worst time of my life because I hated to see my daughter sad every day," Daniel walked back to the window.

"Sir, that was out of my control. My parents got jobs somewhere new and I had to move with them. I had no choice or say so in that situation," Sam sat back down in the chair so he could calm down.

"Still it hurt her bad. You in Ohio and her in L.A. is not working because she is losing focus on her life up there and worried about your life down here," Daniel turned back around.

"I love her too much to let her go. I'm sorry sir but no," Sam sat up and his seat and looked Daniel straight into the eyes. Nobody knew Mercedes had been listening to the whole exchange of words at the door. She very much didn't like what her dad was saying to Sam. Didn't she have a say in all of this? After all she was in this relationship as much as Sam was.

"Sam isn't going anywhere!" Mercedes said as she walked in.

"Mercedes leave."

"No daddy, I'm tired of this. You saw how sad I was when Sam left and now you want him to leave my life forever. I can't live if he left. Sam isn't blocking my dream he is actually helping me pursue them by being supportive of what I do. You are making excuses for him to leave because you want your baby girl back. Don't get me wrong, I will always be your little girl but I'm grown now. I have to live my life. I'm staying with Sam as long as he wants me with him." Mercedes walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand. She walked Sam over to her dad.

"Mr. Jones I know you love your daughter with all your heart but so do I. I Promise to treat her with the upmost respect and support all of her dreams. I know we are young but I want a life with Mercy. Saying goodbye would be hard for the both of us. We had to do it before and I don't want to do it again."Sam looked into Mercedes eyes as a few tears fell down her face. Sam took his finger and wiped them away. Sam didn't know what he would do if he had to walk out of her life again. He would love to have Mr. Jones blessing for this relationship and one day for marriage but even if he didn't have the blessing of Mercedes father nothing would stop him from being her man. He couldn't risk someone else coming along and taking his place in her life like Shane did when he left.

"Just leave my office please, both of you," Mr. Jones sat down in his chair and went right back to what he was working on before Sam walked in. Sam and Mercedes walked out confused. Why didn't Daniel say anything else? Was that him saying no or yes to the situation?

Mercedes needed to leave. She didn't want to stay in the same house let alone the same room with her dad. She didn't want to stay if Sam wasn't really welcomed in her parents' house. Mercedes wondered where her mom was in all of this was. Mercedes knew her mom liked Sam but why did she never tell Daniel that Sam was no harm to Mercedes.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen where her mom was doing dishes. "Momma for the rest of my stay in Lima I'll spend it at Uncle Burt and Carole's house with my friends." Mercedes turned around to walk out.

"Mercedes Evelyn Jones I have taught you not to run from situations." Margret put the dishes she was cleaning down and turned toward her daughter.

"I'm not running momma. Dad made it clear he doesn't want Sam here or even in my life. If Sam goes I go to."

Margret begins to cry, "Mercy I don't want you to go."

Mercedes walked over to her mom and hugged her tight. "Momma I will still be here in Lima for the rest of the week. I'm just not staying the night here. We can go out and have lunch together. I'll come to the house before I leave and I'll call everyday just like I do when I'm in L.A. I love you mommy."

"I love you too Mrs. Jones," Sam came in and joined the hug. Sam made Mrs. Jones laugh by his comment. "Ha-ha I love you two more than y'all love me," She kissed them both on the cheek. Margret wiped her tears away and grabbed Mercedes and Sam shoulders. "I want both of you up bright and early to drive so you can have breakfast with me at the new place downtown, understood?"

"Yes mam," They said in unison.

"Bye!" they waved to her mom as they walked Sam's car. Sam could go much slower and take the long way to Burt and Carole's houses so that he could talk to Mercedes while he drived.

"I'm sorry I came between you and your dad," Sam said looking over to Mercedes while he pulled out of the driveway.

"No Sam its ok you didn't do anything it just that my dad is too stubborn to see what we have for each other," Mercedes smiled at him and grabbed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Mercedes if you couldn't tell by the conversation I had with your dad. I know you were listening to the conversation before you came in because you are sneaky. I know you. Mercedes scuffed and pouted. Sam lifted her chin to look at him. "But I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you only. You have changed the way I look at life and the way I have lived life. You have changed me for the better." He brought her hand up to him mouth and kissed it. Even though Sam wasn't looking at her but at the road because he was driving she still knew he was telling her the truth.

One tear fell down Mercedes face. "I want that too Sam, to spend the rest of my life with you." She felt she could finally relax. She laid her head back on the seat and looked at her wonderful boyfriend as he drove the rest of the way.

"I love you Mercy."

"Forever?" she asked.

"Forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her lips at the red light.

The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence while they held hands.

**I'm so sorry guys I am behind on my story. Hope you liked the update! The rating may change on the story I have to think about it. Next Chapter will come soon. The last part with the whole forever and promise thing is what me and my ex boyfriend use to do. So I think it cute so ill continue to do it with Sam and Mercedes. I'm excited for what is going to happen with Samcedes on the show this season. I hope she doesn't push him away cause they are endgame just like Klaine. Please Pretty Please with a cherry on top review. **


	5. I Chose You

We Can Do This….Forever

Chapter 5: I Chose You

Once at Burt and Carole's house, Sam and Mercedes split up. Mercedes went with the girls and Kurt and Sam went with the boys in Finn's room.

"So Kurt, How are you and Blaine?" Tina asked while she painted Sugar's nails.

"Blaine and I are trying to make this long distance thing work like Sam and Mercedes; its hard but we love each other so I know we can do it for a couple of more months till he graduates. All the girls awwwwed over what Kurt said as he blushed.

"I know you and Blaine will work out…." Quinn was also in town with the rest of them. Quinn decided to fly down from Yale because everyone else was down here and she missed them.

"Thanks Quinn!" Kurt smiled the biggest smile at her.

"I don't know about Sam and Mercedes though." Quinn looked over to Mercedes. Quinn never really liked Mercedes again after she took Sam. Them being close the week of graduation was Quinn just in the moment of missing everybody and needing someone there to relate to, sing with and cry with.

"Excuse me," Mercedes lifted her head from doing Brittany's nails. She wanted to make sure she heard Quinn right. "What did you say?"

"I said that I don't know if you and Sam will work out." Quinn tried to act sincere about it but Mercedes saw right through her fake face. Mercedes saw jealousness in Quinn's eyes. She knew Quinn was still mad after theses years but Mercedes wasn't going to add fuel to the fire.

"Quinn I'm going to act like you didn't just say that." Mercedes went right back to painting nails. Everyone in the room closed their mouths after gapping it open to what Quinn said to Mercedes.

"No Mercedes let's talk about what I just said." Quinn kept her eyes on Mercedes and turned to face her. Mercedes knew Quinn was about to drop some heavy stuff in here. This was not what she wanted to do after all that stuff with her dad earlier.

"Quinn please not today," Mercedes asked nicely.

"No Mercedes I've had a lot to say to you for a long time now." Mercedes began to get really angry with Quinn she knew not to feed Quinn's foolishness but she wanted to shut Quinn up.

"What is it you want to say then," Mercedes stopped what she was doing again and turned in the desk chair to face Quinn.

"Well for starters you and Sam will never work." Quinn put an emphasis on the k.

"And why is that?" Mercedes asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sam likes girls like me. Who look good with just a tiny bit of meat on their bones not a lot. He likes the girls who are preppy and actually are known to this world. Sam prefers girls that look good with him and won't embarrass him on the daily." Quinn watched as tears gathered in Mercedes eyes and smiled at her. Mercedes got up to go to Kurt's bathroom and locked the door. Tina ran to go get Sam in Finn's room. All the girls except for Quinn gathered by the door telling Mercedes through the door she was beautiful and she and Sam would last forever. They had no luck getting Mercedes to open the door.

"Sam! Mercedes needs you, come to Kurt's room," Tina ran into the room grabbing Sam's hand and running to Kurt's room.

"What's going on?" Sam went into panic mode. "Where's Mercedes?"

"Ask Quinn," Kurt looked over to Quinn giving her a stare and eye rolls.

Quinn walked over to Sam. "I kind of just told her that you two wouldn't work out and you prefer women like me." Quinn touched his chest. "She'll be ok."

Sam threw Quinn's arm off of his chest. "Don't touch me Quinn. You just disrespected Mercedes and you expect me to respect that. I always knew you were mean." Sam began to hear Mercedes crying in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and turned the handle to see that it was locked. He knew that if he were to ask Mercedes to open the door, she wouldn't.

"One of you have a bobby pin?" Sam turned to all the girls by the door. Brittany pulled one out of her hair and handed it to Sam. He picked the lock with the pin and after a minute of jiggling the handle, the door opened. Sam walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Baby." Sam sat down with her on the floor. "Stop crying, I've told you before you are beautiful." He kissed her hands that were over her face and sat her in his lap and lied back on the wall so her head was resting on his chest. For a few minutes he just let her cry in his arms. The thing that hurt him the most in the world was seeing Mercedes hurt and crying. He wondered how somebody that beautiful could cry. If it was a boy who said this stuff to Mercedes, Sam would have made sure he was knocked out on the floor but it was Quinn. He knew Quinn still had feelings for him but he had no feelings left for her.

"Mercedes look at me." Sam tried pulling her hands down from her face. He got one down and when he looked into her big tear filled brown eyes his heart stopped. It hurt him to see such a perfect person in emotional pain like this. In that instant he wanted to make everything better for her. Mercedes took Sam's face as a sign that she looked really bad. Mercedes covered her face again and began to sob.

"Baby, No, I'm sorry…What did I do?" Sam lifted her head towards him. He grabbed both of her hands and held them down in her lap.

"Why did you make that face?" Mercedes asked looking away from him.

"It hurts me to see you cry really badly." He lifted her back up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Don't listen to Quinn she is just mad because you won my heart." He kissed one of Mercedes hands and laid it on his chest where his heart was. "Don't let no man tell you, you aren't beautiful or your body isn't flawless cause guess what?"

"What?" Mercedes murmured against his chest.

"You are perfection to me Mercedes. You really are and I'm the only man who should be able to state his opinion on your body." He rubbed his hand down her back slowly and over her butt and down her legs. "All this, is mine." Mercedes lifted her head up closer to kiss Sam. She kissed him and then kissed down his face and neck to his heart. Mercedes kissed her hand and put it to his heart while Sam put his hand over hers.

"I love you Mercy, always have, and always will." Mercedes moved to straddle Sam's lap and she kissed him with force and passion to show him she also felt the same love for him. She loved how Sam showed her she was something special if not to anyone else, to him. She laid her head to his shoulder and breathed his scent in and out. Mercedes felt comfort in Sam's arms. She lifted her head with a curious look on her face. "How did you open that door Mister? Don't say magic or super powers because I know you."

"With Brittany's bobby pin."

"When did you learn to pick doors without the key?"

"When you learned to lock doors when you cry or when you are mad at me. Stacey does the same thing too so I have to pick the lock to get in." Mercedes just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks babe," Mercedes said.

"No problem gorgeous." Sam dragged out the s to make Mercedes laugh. Mission Accomplished.

Outside of the door Kurt was talking to Quinn. "You don't care about anybody else but yourself but I think you need to leave now." Mercedes heard him in the bathroom and got off of Sam's lap. She had something to say to Quinn. Everybody turned heads when the bathroom door opened and the couple walked out. "Mercedes," They all said with sympathetic looks.

"Are you ok?" Kurt brushed her hair with his hands.

"I'm fine." She hugged Kurt knowing through everything her best friend was right there. Sometimes Sam got jealous of the relationship between the two of them but he was reminds himself if he can't be there for Mercedes he knew Kurt would.

Mercedes moved out of the circle that was around her and went in front of Quinn to where she was on the bed. Quinn continued to pick her nails like Mercedes was invisible.

"I feel stupid for letting you speak to me like that. I should have known not to let you speak for Sam. He is mine Quinn and you just can't seem to get that in pretty little head of yours. I didn't steal Sam from you. If I'm not mistaken, you let him go and I'm glad you did cause now I have him." Mercedes went to walk out of the room and turned around at the door. "By the way Sam left your pancake booty for this." Mercedes tapped her butt as she walked out. Sam was instantly turned on by the action but then remembered this was his friend's house and everyone was here.

Quinn closed her mouth at that which she had gapped open. "Fine then." Quinn grabbed her purse and keys and left not saying a word to anybody. Mercedes was down in the kitchen fixing a drink when Quinn walked past her to the door. Quinn had tears in her eyes as she walked out the door to her car. Tears fell down Mercedes face as she put the juice carton back into the refrigerator. Sam walked in a she turned back around.

"You ok Mercy?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes it's just sad that me and Quinn use to be really close and now I don't even know. We came to each other for everything. When she was pregnant she lived with me and my family for awhile. I thought of her as a sister but I apparently came between you and her." Sam lifted Mercedes chin from his chest.

"You didn't come between me and Quinn. She let me go and I chose you. Everything ended before you were ever mine." Sam put her hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder to her backside. Looking back at her face he said, "You looking fine baby." She laughed and blushed while she backed away out of his arms.

"I know, I know, you want to jump all up on this chocolate thunder." She shook her butt to him and ran back upstairs. Sam ran after her.

The rest of the night was filled with fun. The whole gang sat around and watched movies in the basement on the big screen. Burt and Carole were still in the house so noting inappropriate was done. All the boys agreed to have their nails painted by the girls. Blaine and Kurt cuddle on the couch also did Sam and Mercedes. Everybody lied up on the same big couch and watched movies till everyone fell asleep.

**I really like this chapter! Sorry I had to make Quinn a mean character but it was good. The next chapter will be the rest of Mercedes stay. I tryna move faster on the updating stuff. I write during play practice after school when I'm on break. This Samcedes cuteness got me in love with my writing. Glee comes on tomorrow, I'm so nervous about this bash episode but at least we will have Samcedes back to us soon. Please Please Please with a watermelon on top review! Love you guys; until next time. **


	6. Never Leave You

**Sorry guys it took me so long to update. This chapter is my longest one so enjoy. I've already started writing the next chapter and I really like this chapter. Warning sad Samcedes cuteness in this chapter which I'm sure you will love.** We Can Do This….Forever

Chapter 6: Never Leave You

Mercedes was putting on her make up to go have breakfast with her mom and Sam. She had forgotten about the event with Quinn and remembered the fun things about last night with her glee club family. Getting to fall asleep for the night in Sam's arms was her favorite part.

Sam came up the stairs and stuck his head in the bathroom. "Babe, we got to go, we will be late, and you know how our parents have rules with times." Mercedes was putting the last touches on her make up while Sam took the time to enjoy looking at her body. Mercedes noticed the staring and took a towel off the rack and threw it at his face.

"A picture last longer." Mercedes giggled as Sam snatched the towel from his face.

"A picture doesn't last as long as the time I want to spend my life with you." Sam kissed Mercedes cheek as she laughed. "That was so cheesy Sam." She closed the door on his face.

"Hey open the door, come on so we can go!" Sam sat there and knocked on the door. Mercedes just fixed her hair and laughed at her silly boyfriend. "Fine then, I'm going to leave you, bye." Before Sam could get down the steps Mercedes ran out the door and jumped on his back. She kissed him all over his neck and he carried her down the steps. "No, don't leave me!" Mercedes pouted. Sam loved when she pouted; it was the most adorable thing to him. "You know, I'd never leave you." Sam kissed her pouted lips. Mercedes smiled, "That's why I love you."

The place Mercedes and Sam ended up in with Mrs. Jones was a new place called Oodles. Oodles was a breakfast karaoke joint downtown. "How did you children sleep last night?" Mrs. Jones smiled at Sam and Mercedes as she drunk her coffee.

"We slept well." Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

"That's good!" Margret said she dived into her food consisting of eggs, bacon, grits, toast and milk. Margret looked at Sam and Mercedes in front of her and saw endless love. She could tell her daughter was set for life. She just wanted her husband to be on the same page. Margret didn't want Daniel to miss out of Mercedes life. Daniel would have to stop being so stubborn and see that his daughter was happy in love with Sam. Until he got that he would not be able to see the moments like these.

Margret grabbed Mercedes hand on the table. "Mercy, I just want you to know I'm here for you, always. I'm lucky to have you as my daughter and if your daddy is not talking to you, don't think we don't love you, ok?" Margret rubbed Mercedes hand in a soothing motion.

"Mom, I know you are always here, you have proved that to me in so many ways. When everyone turns their back I have you. I love you." Mercedes lifted up from the chair to kiss her mom's cheek.

"Awww Mercy I love you more. Thanks for making me an honored mother. I'm proud of what you have become." Mercedes and Margret hugged hard over the table. Mercedes was very appreciative of her mother. From giving birth to her to accepting her and Sam's relationship. She loved her mom so much and would if she could give the world to her mom. The three of them enjoyed a nice breakfast at the spot. The performers of the morning were really good and could sing well.

"The last performers we will have this morning are Sam and Mercedes. "The owner at the microphone said as the last performers finished.

"Wait what?!" Mercedes looked at her mom surprised.

I signed you two love birds up for the last singing spot, go up there." Mr. Jones said pushing the two away from the table. Sam led Mercedes to the stage and helped her up the stairs. Mercedes tapped the mike twice when she got up there to see if it was working.

"Hi everyone ummmm I'm Mercedes and this is Sam," Mercedes pointed to Sam, "Enjoy." Mercedes took the microphone and turned around for the beginning of the song.

Mercedes~ you'll always be mine, sing it to the world

Always be my boy, I'll always be your girl

Nobody's business, ain't nobody's business

Ain't nobody's business

But mine and my baby

Mine and my baby

But mine and my baby

But mine and my baby

Ooh

I love to love to love you baby

I love to love to love you baby

Me and you, get it

Ain't nobody's business

Said it ain't nobody's business

Mercedes felt like she was singing to the world that Sam was hers and nobody had to worry about it. She wished her dad was here so he could hear this.

Sam~ your love is perfection

Please point me in the right direction

Imma give you all my affection

Every touch become infectious

Let's make out in this Lexus

There's no other love just like this

A life with you I wonder can we become love's persona

Mercedes' love for Sam was so special to him. He would go to the ends of the earth for Mercedes. Mercedes watched as Sam sang to her. She truly wanted everything with him.

Mercedes~ you'll always be the one that I come home to

Boy let me love you and show you how special you are

I wanna be your baby; you'll always be my baby

Tell me what you want now

Let's sing it to the world

Baby give me time

Imma be your girl

Sam ~ I wanna make you mine

And it ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

Just mine and my baby

Mercedes felt like she was on cloud 9 singing to him. She felt that Sam meant every word he said in the song. Their love for each other was nobody's business but there's.

Mercedes~ your love is perfection

Please point me in the right direction

Imma give you all my affection

Every touch becomes infectious

Let's make out in this Lexus

There's no other love just like this

A life with you I wonder can we become love's persona

Sam twirled Mercedes around and grabbed her waist to put her to him. He sung looking into her eyes.

Sam ~ you'll always be the one that I want to come home to

Girl let me love you and show you how special you are

I wanna be your baby; you'll always be my baby

Tell me what you want

Sing it to the world

Baby give me time

You gon' be my girl

I wanna make you mine

And it ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

Just mine and my baby

Mercedes ~ ain't anybody's business

Said it ain't nobody's business

It ain't nobody's business

Said it ain't nobody's business

Mercedes and Sam~ you'll always be mine sing it to the world

Always be my boy you'll always be my girl

Nobody's business

Nobody's business

Ain't nobody's business

Ain't nobody's business

Ain't nobody's business

Nobody's business

But mine and my baby

Sam grabbed Mercedes neck and brought her into a kiss. The audience cheered for the best performers of the morning. They would definitely have to come back.

"MMM that was fun." Mercedes blushed after the kiss.

Mercedes and Sam said their goodbye's to her mom. Mercedes promised she would come to the house before her stay in Lima was over. Mercedes had to leave in two days. She would have to go back to a lonely house with Puck in L.A. For right now she wasn't going to think about leaving but instead enjoy the rest of the stay. Sam and Mercedes went back to Burt and Carole's after breakfast.

The first thing they shall when they pulled up the house was Quinn's car in the drive way. Sam looked over to Mercedes and could tell she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Sam grabbed her hand and smiled a tiny smile at her. She smiled back. They got out of the car once Sam parked it and about to go in the house when Mercedes shall Quinn crying in her car.

"Come on Mercy," Sam tugged on her hand so they could go in. Mercedes let go of his hand and walked over Quinn's car.

"Sam go ahead and go in. I'll meet you in the house in a minute, ok." Sam looked at her like she was crazy and then remembered his Mercy had a kind heart and she hated to see people cry.

"Ok Mercedes, I'll be in the house if you need me baby." Sam watched Mercedes walk over to the passenger door before he walked into the front door. Mercedes grabbed the handle of the passenger side door and got in. She at first didn't know what she was doing in the car with the person who put her down badly yesterday. Mercedes wrapped her arms around the crying girl and put Quinn's head to her chest. Quinn just let Mercedes hold her. It felt good to be in her ex-best friend's arms. Quinn missed the feeling of when everything was so bad around her she knew she could find comfort in Mercedes. Mercedes brushed Quinn's hair as she cried on her chest. This was the same moment they had when Quinn told Mercedes she was pregnant.

"Quinn what's going on?" Mercedes asked between Quinn's sobs. Quinn shaked her head on Mercedes chest. "Quinn you can tell me. I'm here for you promise." Quinn started to talk but she was hyperventilating so it was hard to understand. "Take a deep breath and then talk to me, ok?" Quinn nodded with tears still failing from her eyes.

Quinn sat up and wiped some tears away. "I'm pregnant again Cedes." Quinn began to sob again.

"Awww Quinn it's gonna be ok." Mercedes laid Quinn back on her chest and brushed her hair away from her face. Quinn felt like a jerk in the moment. The same girl she bullied yesterday was in her car holding her in her arms.

"Cedes I'm so sorry." Quinn rose up to look at her.

"Quinn it's ok."

"No it's not. I took my anger and sadness out on you yesterday. That was not acceptable. A good person like you doesn't deserve that. I'm such a bitch. Through everything that I've ever done, you are always here for me." Quinn hugged Mercedes tight. "I love you cedes."

"I love you too Quinn."Mercedes said.

"Would you care to tell me who this baby daddy is?" Quinn began to look like she was going to cry again. "Quinn doll, no crying just talk to me." Mercedes let Quinn sit fully back in the driver's seat and grabbed her hand.

"It's William my boyfriend from Yale." Quinn sobbed again. "I called him though and he said he doesn't want the baby." Mercedes' tears began to fall down her face. Why would William do this to Quinn? He was just as much as Quinn was to this baby. "And the worst thing Cedes is I'm starting to fall back in love with Puck. We have been talking a lot since we have been in Lima."

"Quinny, you are going to be ok." Mercedes turned to face her fully in her seat. "I'm here for you just like I was when you were pregnant with Beth. Tell Puck what is going on and how you still have those feelings for him. Quinn I still believe he loves you. Don't forget I do live with him and he is always telling me how much he misses you and the relationship. I believe that man would do anything for you. If William doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life then he is missing out on you as his and the baby as his. Let's go talk to Puck." Mercedes got out of the car and went over to Quinn's side of the car and opened the door. She grabbed Quinn's hand.

"I can't do it Cedes." Quinn stayed sitting in the car and looked down shaking her head no.

"Yes you can. Puck could comfort you better than I could. Come on doll." Quinn took a deep breath in and got out of the car. She wiped her eyes and straightened her clothes. Mercedes led her to the front door. They walked to the room where the boys were. "Puck, come here." Mercedes said as she opened the door. Puck walked out and in that moment and he saw Quinn with the sadness all over her. He grabbed her hand and went into the guest room shutting the door. Mercedes turned to go down stairs and there was Sam right in front of her.

"What was that Mercedes?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Quinn just needed to talk to Puck. That's all."

"Why couldn't she get him herself?" Sam asked wanting to know what was going on.

"It's nothing Sam. Everything is all good." Mercedes tried to walk pass him and drop the subject.

"I wanna know Mercedes. What did she say to you?" Sam followed Mercedes down the steps.

"I know you wanna know but I'm not telling you. It's business between friends." She continued to walk away from Sam.

"Why do you let her control you?" Mercedes stopped right in her tracks at Sam's question. Sam wanted to take the question back as soon as he said it but he knew it was too late. Mercedes turned around at Sam.

"She doesn't control me Sam. Unlike a lot of people in this world I hardly have any mean bones in my body. I couldn't sit there and just watched her cry." Mercedes was mad Sam asked her a question like that.

"She sure did watch you while you cried." Sam said it under his breath but Mercedes still heard him.

"You don't know everyone's story." Mercedes walked away from him to the kitchen. Sam knew Mercedes was right. Quinn could be going through stuff he didn't know about. Mercedes truly was a good friend. Sam sat on the couch for 5 minutes to let Mercedes calm down before he talked to her.

Sam went to the kitchen where Mercedes was texting on her phone by herself. Sam pulled the chair out right beside her and sat in it, "Mercy I don't want to argue with you for the rest of your stay. I want you to enjoy the time with me." Mercedes continued to play flappy bird on her phone totally ignoring Sam. He snatched the phone away from her.

"Sam give me back my phone, now!" Mercedes reached for her phone but Sam held it back. Mercedes sat back in her chair, crossed her arms and pouted her lips looking straight ahead. Sam slowly entered closer to her face smiling and laid a peck on her lips. When she didn't respond from the kiss, Sam kissed her longer. A lingering kiss was left on her lips and she touched her lips and smiled. Mercedes giggled when she turned to see Sam looking at her. She pecked Sam back on the lips fast.

"Baby I want to enjoy the rest of your stay. The next two days are going to be time to ourselves. So, no drama between us. Ok baby, deal." Sam held out his hand for her to shake. "Deal," She put her hand in his.

Mercedes next day was filled with enjoyed time with Sam. She felt like every day with him she began to love him more. He was so good to her. Sam and Mercedes last night together was spent at his house. The house was empty so they were alone. That night Sam treated Mercedes like his queen. Love was the only thing in the air. He gave her the best of him. A night spent exploring. He wanted her to remember the night before she went back to L.A.

Sam and Mercedes were lying in Sam's bed on their backs when Sam sat up to see her face.

"So tomorrow is our last time together." Sam said with a sad tone in his voice. Mercedes sat up to comfort him. She knew how he felt because she felt the same way. "Yes," Mercedes said as she kissed Sam on his cheek. She didn't even want to think about leaving Sam here in Lima. She wanted to cherish the moments of her being here with him. Sam made her happy but thinking of going back to L.A. made her sad. "Let's not think about it," She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's hard not to," Sam said brushing her hair. "I know baby," Mercedes replied. Sam and Mercedes fell asleep in each other's arms. They feel asleep knowing they were with each other not thinking of the next day.

In the morning Sam woke up before Mercedes and fixed her and his whole family breakfast. Sam's parents got home late from their dinner last night. Mercedes had to get in the bed with Stacey when his parents got home. Sam and Mercedes knew their parents would kill them if they knew Sam and Mercedes slept all night in the same bed.

Mercedes was the first to get up after Sam because of her blaring alarm she had set on her phone. The alarm was just another reminder of the distance from Sam she would have to face. She took a shower in Stacey's bathroom. She did everything slow so she didn't have to face seeing what she had to leave behind. "Good morning baby," Sam said as Mercedes walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She wrapped her arms around his waist where he was cooking at the stove. He turned in her arms and wrapped his arm around her. He just stared at her for a minute. "What?" Mercedes felt self conscious as he looked at her.

"Did you know how beautiful you are?" Mercedes smiled and looked down at her feet. Tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to leave someone as perfect as Sam. "Are you ok?" Sam went to raise her chin but she turned around before he could do it. She wiped her eyes. "Yea I'm ok," She said as she walked to the table and sat down to eat. "Are you sure?" Sam knelt down by her chair. "Yea baby, let's eat."

Since his parents weren't awake, they ate alone. They talked about the fun spring break and how both of them were doing well in school. Once done Mercedes packed her stuff to leave and put on her shoes. She promised her mom that she and Sam would go to the Jones' house before she left.

The car on the way to the Jones's house was rode in a comfortable silence. Mercedes and Sam didn't let go of each other's hands until they got out of the car. When walking to the front porch they entangled their hands back together.

Mercedes tensed when Sam rang the door bell. He knew that seeing her dad was not something she wanted to do before she left. Before the door opened Sam kissed Mercedes on the forehead and squeezed her hand to let her know he was there. The front door opened and she was met with the eyes of her father.

**I don't know if this would be considered a cliff hanger. I'm so tired. Next Chapter would obviously be the visit to the Jones' and Mercedes leaving. I hope you enjoyed. Please please please with a cherry on top review. Glee in two days! We got our Samcedes back guys! Until next time. Love you.**


End file.
